Fateful Encounter
by fujoshii92
Summary: Zero a rising star but hold a grudge to a A-class actor/model Kaname. their first meeting with one another was a disaster. but will it change from hate to love. will a secret encounter under a cherry blossom tree change a that.
1. Introduction to Fateful Encounter

hi guys this is a new story i'm working on. but in this fic there will be no vampire, hunter, pureblood...etc okay. this is a normal human story. i really hope you guys will read this.

**Summary**: Zero a rising star but hold a grudge to a A-class actor/model Kaname. their first meeting with one another was a disaster. but will it change from hate to love. will a secret encounter under a cherry blossom tree change all that.

Pairings: KxZ, ZxK, OCxKaito, ...(there are others on my mind right now but its a secret. you just have to read it to know it. Lol.)

* * *

Introduction to Fateful Encounter

A figure with silver haired lay sprawled on the bed. He wore a serene expression while in dream stated. In a dimly lit room was dim but not totally dark it lacks of furniture and warmth. The room was a small empty space. A single bed, a bag of clothes and a small table lamp beside the bed was all there is inside the room. On top of the table lamp was a picture of a family, a woman in her mid thirties was beside a man with silver haired. Both of them was cuddling a pair of twin with silver haired. The family wore a big happy smile especially the twins. All of them was sitting on a couch and wore a festive clothes.

Small traces of light ray shines through his open window. The ray of light radiate on his fair skin. He turned his back towards the wall to hide himself in the shadow of the wall. A noise that sounds like someone knocking on the door awakes him. At first he tries to ignored it by continue to sleep but that rapid continous knocking just pissed him more.

Quickly he throw a pillow to the door that made a 'thud' sound. The continous knocking immediately stopped. He heard someone says "You have 30 minutes or else I'm leaving". Today is the day that will changed his live forever. Today, at last someone finally acknowledge his songs. The song that he wrote since high school. That song also he made for that one person.

He slowly sat up and took a picture from the table lamp. He trace the picture of his family with his thumb. _You know I dreamt that dream again. But I still can't picture his face I can only remember his sultry voice. Hey Ichiru when do you think I'll meet him again._

Zero put the picture on the table lamp carefully. He quickly washed his face and dress up. _Today I will show all of them what I've made of. _

"Hey, wait up"

* * *

so what do you guys think? continue or not? and another if **IF IF** guys like it and wishes for me to continue. can anyone think of a name for an eg. a stage name for...

clue: he is zero one and only L.O.V.E.!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys here's the first chapter that i hope anyone has been waiting for...

caution: Lots of grammatical mistakes here and there.. so pls keep an open mind. if anyone who is sweet enough to be my BETA pls PM me or anything okay...

* * *

Chapter 1

"We are just outside of La Scala Museum - the world most famous opera house in Milan, Italy. Famous actor/model Kaname was seen kissing Ruka, the famous model."

A group of paparazzi gathered outside of La scala Museum in Milan, Italy. Andrea Bocelli, renowned opera singer who won the Golden Globe for best original song for The Prayer, his duet with Celine Dion for the animated film, The Quest for Camelot. Today, Andrea Bocelli along with many famous opera singer will sing many of his famous songs. In memorable of the late Maria Santiago who recently died of cancer.

Many famous people pay their last respect for the late Maria Santiago by presenting themselves in this concert.

A slew of paparazzi gathered at the grand staircase of La Scala Museum. They were pushing and struggling as they took pictures of famous people that has just came out after the concert ended. The paparazzi were divided by two lines of rope to give way to the guests of La Scala Museum.

Many CEO's of large company was one of the guests of La Scala Museum. Famous actor and actress like Marco Rubio, Lisa Trinidad, Touya Rima are one of the guests of La Scala Museum. The crowd goes wild as they saw Prince charming Kaname came out from the door and to the grand staircase.

His usual messy dark brown hair was wore in a more classic haircut. A businessman's short haircut is a general term for a conservative, hairstyle that is suited for a professional lifestyle. His hair is styled with a hairstyle that is typically tapered cut on the back and sides, with the hair left long enough on the top to be allowed for the hair to be parted or brushed back from the forehead. To give him that dreamy looks. He wore a dark tuxedo with a long single-breasted jacket with one button. With his hand rested on his side. His fingertips reached the bottom of the jacket. As with any good suits, his shirt cuffs ride about an inch beyond the jacket sleeve. He wears his jacket a little loose so he can move easily and let some air circulate. The trouser leg was slightly wider for the sake of comfort and looks. He wore a black tie that has an accessory like a chain that has a cross-like shaped. Lastly, his mysterious reddish brown eyes highlight his mysterious demeanour.

Kaname walked down gracefully with his partner Souen Ruka. Souen Ruka is one of the celebrity close up for long hairstyles. Her long wavy tresses dark ash colour hair creates a very beautiful looks. Her hair is very versatile and can be blown back, tied up, and many other methods of styling there is. She wore a fitting soft silk baby pink halter dress with diamante straps with Jimmy Choo shoes.

Dozens of photographers took pictures of the A-list couple. You can even be blinded by the flash of the camera if you aren't too careful. But being a celebrity especially an A-list celebrity these activities can be a daily routine. The cheering of the crowds, the flashes of the camera and not forgetting the haters is one of the perks of being a celebrity. The life of a celebrity is a fun, exciting life but it is also an exhausting life.

Ruka hook her hand on Kaname's arm. Both of them walk gracefully like they owned the placed. She waved her hand to the crowds like a princess. She gave flying kisses to the crowds and the crowds cheer for her. The man beside her was indifference he neither care what she does to them.

Suddenly she abruptly stooped in her tracks, but she kept her hand tighten on Kaname's arm and caused him to stop as well. He gave her a puzzle look. She gave him a flirtatious smile. And whispered to his ear "Kaname-san thank you for today and". Instead of continue what she says, she slowly lessens both of their distance of one another. And cover his lips with hers. She touched his face and tilted her head to the other side to deepen the kissed.

Flashes of camera surrounding both of the couple like thousands of star shines upon them. She circles her hand to his neck. Kaname hold her waist to keep her from falling down. There were no toungue involved in the kiss. She slowly removed her soft lips from him. She still has that flirtatious smile on her face. Kaname expression neither changed for the better or for the worse.

He gave him a dazzling smile to her and said "Souen-san please keep your mouth from mine". He hook her hand to his arm and dragged her to the limousine with grace that not even the queen has. The reporter was calling him to interview him but he act indifference to them. He showed them his dazzling smile that can even shame an angel smile. His partner was dazzled by his smile she didn't even aware that she was in the limousine with her manager instead of her partner, Kaname.

Tabloids after tabloids swarming both the A-list celebrities. Takuma, Kaname manager was on the phone with a reporter who has wanted to interview Kaname about his kiss with Ruka the top model in America since the night of the concert. After that kiss Ruka popularity has been increased tremendously. Job offering in Paris, Japan and Italy, she even got a job for acting with Kaname.

Kaname flatly refused the offer after he had been told that he will act with Ruka in the new movie. He told the director that at that time he had agreed to act for another movie with a famous director Jean Cold in the hit movie called Walk with me. It's a story about a professional assassin searching for his protégé and trains him to become a better assassin than him. Along the way, secrets of the past will revealed and might get him killed.

Kaname was wearing a white bathrobe that reached to his knee. He was just about to lie down on the sofa when Takuma just finished his talk with the reporter. "Kaname I think I'm gonna go to my room. It's getting late now. You need your rest for tomorrow. I will explain everything to you tomorrow about your schedule for tomorrow morning okay" mutter Takuma with an exhausted expression on his face. It has been a week since he had a good night sleep.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Takuma." Kaname really pitied his friend because anyone can see those dark circle under Takuma eyes, he really need a nice long rest after this.

Takuma opened the door and step out of the room but he suddenly stop, "Kaname don't even THINK about skipping your dinner for tonight", said Takuma with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

_Ahh…. Damn and here I thought that I might get away this time. _"Takuma it's after 10". Said Kaname like it's an obvious thing in the world. Takuma stepped into the room and put the tray on the table in front of Kaname. Then, he stepped out, without even a glance to his friend to make that statement clear.

Kaname can only sigh when Takuma left his room. At times like this he really did miss his bubbly friendly friend. He glanced towards the mouth-watering, tantalizing, delicious food ever that made by the top chef in the hotel he's staying in. Parmesan encrusted chicken breast with black pepper sauce. The chicken is baked until it is cooked through and through till it has the golden brown colour. The chicken is served with a small cup of black pepper sauce. The meal is served with 1670 of Dom Porignon wine.

He sighed and glanced to the clock that already stroke 12pm. He sighed yet again. Sure the food smells delicious but his not hungry right now. The food can't even attract him. Wait scratch that there aren't even any food he that made him salivate. He cut a string of meat and showed it to the door at the same time imagined Takuma standing beside the door and put the string of meat into his mouth. "There I eat it happy" mutter Kaname.

He felt himself silly of the way he behaved just now. And let out a mirthless dry laugh alone in the dark that ironically resembles his heart.

Minutes turn hours he lay down on the sofa while only drinking wine. His dinner had turned awfully cold. He quickly turned on the TV just to ease the gloomy atmosphere around him. He changed the channel not even paying attention the show his watching. He just has to do something before he remembers the past.

Suddenly he stopped changing the channels. He heard a song just a song. There aren't any pictures or a clip just a dark black picture in front of him. He heard a husky male voice that sounds just like a siren that lured sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island that has been told in the greek mythology.

He feels he's going crazier by the minute because he heard a song coming out of the sound box on the TV. But he didn't have the energy to change the channel. He felt himself slowly drawn to his voice and that lyric. How can someone chose such simple words and make it so irresistibly sweet but no less sad than sweet. "Maybe it really is the siren who sings" he ponders.

He closed his eyes and let himself drawn to the sweet voice of the siren. Not less than a minute he dozed off while dreaming of his siren that will come and take this sinner life. Suddenly a man with silver hair is shown in the TV. He has a captivated amethyst colour eyes and that soothing voice.

….

A figure with silver haired lay sprawled on the bed. He wore a serene expression while in dream stated. In a dimly lit room was dim but not totally dark it lacks of furniture and warmth. The room was a small empty space. A single bed, a bag of clothes and a small table lamp beside the bed was all there is inside the room. On top of the table lamp was a picture of a family, a mid thirty year old lady beside a man with silver hair, carrying a pair of twin boys with the same hair colour as the man. Both of them was cuddling a pair of twin with silver haired. The family wore a big happy smile especially the twins. All of them was sitting on a couch and wore a festive clothes.

Small traces of light shone through the window as its ray hits the body. He turns away from the window to hide in the shadows. Someone was knocking on the door and he's very agitated by it. he ignored it at first but the knocks grew louder and clearer. it really pissed him off.

Quickly he throw a pillow to the door that made a 'thud' sound. The continous knocking immediately stopped. He heard someone says "You have 30 minutes or else I'm leaving". Today is the day that will changed his live forever. Finally, someone would acknowledge his songs. His lyrics. That one song he wrote in his high school years, finally, someone would hear it. It's the song that he created for _him_.

He slowly sat up and took a picture from the table lamp. He trace the picture of his family with his thumb. _You know I dreamt that dream again. But I still can't picture his face I can only remember his sultry voice. Hey Ichiru when do you think I'll meet him again._

Zero put the picture on the table lamp carefully. He quickly washed his face and dress up. _Today I will show all of them what I've made of._

"Hey, wait up"

Zero clamped both of his hands together to control his body from the obvious trembling. He can't help being this nervous since this is his first time he has been called up by someone that might finally debut his songs. And take him to the life he always dreamt of. MONEY! Lots of them.

"Zero they won't eat you okay. They just want to hear your songs and might Might actually take you in", pleaded a brown hair man. He wont let his little brother being all nervous and caused him to destroy his first exposure to the celebrity life. But he wont let him being too over confident over this whole thing.

"I know Kaito. I just you know nervous"

"…", Kaito was just about to say something but he has been interrupted by Zero.

"I know Kaito. Not to be over confident because this is my first *gulps* first audition. I can't help it. "

Kaito sighed. "Relax Zero. They don't want to see a half-assed emo kid who sings okay."

"EMO! EMO! Excuse me…say it again. PLEASE. I can't hear you" say Zero. With a hateful glare to his dear brother.

Kaito looked at Zero with bored look. Zero still glare at him. But after a while, both of them, started to laugh out loud in the car causing a 10 year old girl wide awake from her sleep. She rubbed both of her eyes and called his father. "Papa. You are so loud. You make me miss Mrs. Witherspoon tea party".

Kaito looked up at the rear-view mirror and saw his daughter woken up from her beauty sleep. "Morning princess" mutter Kaito. After breakfast, her daughter just fell asleep on the back when he start to drive to the LME Company, the place where the Jury called Zero for auditioning.

"Hey Kaoru, sorry I woke you up". Apologized Zero.

"Don't worry Zero I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at my Papa who NEVER think that his princess needs a beauty sleep once in a while, with school and everything. "

"I'm sorry princess. I made you lose your beauty sleep. But you're still the queen of my heart" said Kaito.

"Okay Papa. But on one conditioned you have to buy your queen a Barbie doll after this. If not if not…" Kaoru made a teary cried sobs.

"Okay Okay Okay". Surrendered Kaito to his princess fake tears.

Zero gave Kaoru his favourite niece a high five. Both of them chuckled on their way to LME company.

* * *

so how was it? that bad huh? pls review and i will try to umm improved my writing skills... ohh man..


End file.
